Shining Saotome
|name = Shining Saotome |image = |kanji name = シャイニング 早乙女 (シャイニング さおとめ) |romaji name = Shining Saotome |gender = Male |blood type = O |height = 2 m (6' 7") |weight = 100 kg (220 lb) |birthday = November 22 |horoscope = Sagittarius |specialty = Bongos |seiyuu = Wakamoto Norio (若本 規夫) |relatives = Kotomi Aijima (lover)* Otoya Ittoki (son)* |anime debut = Ep.1|font-color = white|Name = Shining Saotome (Saotome Mitsuo)|nickname = Shiny (By Ringo)}} Shining Saotome (シャイニング早乙女, Shainingu Saotome) He is the Principal of Saotome Academy and President of the Shining Agency. He was once a popular Idol. His voice actor is Norio Wakamoto (若本 規夫, Wakamoto Norio). Appearance He is an extremely large man with dark brown hair and tanned skin. He wears a jacket, a red polka dot necktie and sunglasses. Personality Shining is a very kind, funny and whimsically mysterious type of person. He can also be very strict when it comes to rules and becomes furious when no one listens to him. He has a habit of spying on students and popping up at random times. Shining tends to give out orders that would initially make no sense to people, only for it to have a deeper meaning later on. He can be flamboyant and extravagant (an example is creating Shining Tower just for the Triple S) and likes making grand entrances that would shock spectators. He also has a distinctively unique laugh and way of speaking, one that people would recognize the moment they hear it. He seems to have no problem with telling lies (such as falsely informing Haruka Nanami that Tokiya Ichinose was HAYATO's twin and fooling everyone that she was not good enough to write ST☆RISH's songs) so as long as it benefits others in the end. History He is the director of the Saotome Academy, a prestigious school of idols. Kotomi Aijima was the lover of Shining Saotome and was also one of his composers. She composed the song, "DUE TO LOVE (愛故に Ai Yue Ni)", in which Shining had debuted with. He also lied and told Haruka that Tokiya was HAYATO's twin. And he fooled everyone when he created ST☆RISH, because he told them Haruka isn't good enough to write songs for them. *In the game, it is revealed that his real name is Mitsuo Saotome, which in fact his younger-self went to the future by accident. *During Debut, he and the queen (Silk Queen) have taken a liking to each other. The Queen calls him "Micchana". In episode 11 of the anime's fourth season, it is revealed by Eiichi that Saotome and Raging once competed against each other in a fierce competition during their idols days. Raging set a record by selling nineteen million copies of his hit song, 'Love is Dead' and retired immediately thinking he had won. However, Saotome surpassed Raging's record by selling twenty million copies of his hit song 'For Love' which humiliated him. Gallery Shining rsq 1.png Shining Saotome.jpeg saotome.jpg Game Appearance Category:Male Category:Saotome Academy Category:Shining Entertainment Category:Idols Category:Teachers Category:Characters